The Spirited Ms Smoak
by dirtieedee
Summary: You can always count on a sober Felicity Smoak to babble inappropriately, but what comes out when she's slightly inebriated?


Felicity was tipsy. The _Candy Yum Yum_ lipstick that was customarily daubed with flawless precision was now smudged off. The half kiss on the brim of the stemless wine glass served as evidence of her intemperance and answered the question as to where her lipstick disappeared. Though her lips weren't as bright as usual, her smile was still able to light her whole face.

"I am the worst person to sleep with," she admitted to the group assembled in the basement hideaway. Felicity was sprawled out on the sectional. Roy was to her right nursing his fourth grapefruit ale, a drink he refused at first due to the coloring, the stout, or just to kick up a fuss- they couldn't tell. Sara was on her left, her legs kicked up on Felicity's lap. She was twirling her blonde hair in one hand and massaging her sore thigh with the other. Diggle was leaning back with his legs crossed on the small coffee table next to his growing collection of the remaining "acceptable beers" that he refused to share with the youngest team member.

Oliver was sitting next to Diggle swirling his tumbler of scotch. Prior to Felicity's sudden outburst he was more relaxed than he had been in an exceptionally long time. The new lair was his sanctuary. Built by the entire team after the return from Lian Yu. It was not the home they planned to return to, but instead a home they created together. Even signs of Sara, who was overseas far more than in Starling, could be seen in their new abode.

"I don't mean like sexwise," she said while rolling her glassy eyes. "Although, I've never handed out a performance review afterwards- so I just might be. But as for sleeping sleeping I'm a terror." She admitted this as a matter of fact statement. Sara's head fell back to the couch as a deep laugh escaped her, while Oliver sat stiff on the seat in an unnecessary signal of his already present discomfort.

Roy chuckled swallowing the healthy amount of pink alcohol in his mouth, "But you give surveys for only sleeping?"

Felicity straightened herself as much as she could under the sturdy legs of the assassin sitting next to her. She set her empty glass down searching for the bottle to refill it. "I am, and I quote, ' a clingy bed-hog with no respect for anyone's personal space.' That's his direct quote." She flicked her hand towards Oliver.

While Felicity was attempting to fill her glass with an unknowingly empty wine bottle Roy, Sara, and Digg looked at their "leader" with their eyes protruding from their sockets in a way reminiscent to Oliver of a movie from his youth that he just couldn't put a finger on.

Felicity was ignorant of the information she shared, but fully aware of the quiet that filled the alcove and Sara's dropped legs.

"What? It's not like I finished this whole bottle by myself. Sara did more than her fair share." She looked from face to face trying to get a read on the obviously shocking to everyone but herself situation she felt left out from.

Digg took initiative. "Is there anything you two would like to share with the class? Maybe how Oliver is aware of your sheet hogging tendencies?"

Felicity couldn't register anything but the implication that she didn't share the covers. She even intended to tell Digg that was not on the list of grievances when she realized her blunder. With a deep flush she managed to round her lips and release a soft "Oh."  
Her eyes snapped to Oliver's searching for irritation, or shock but she was surprised to see that he was amused. He stood moving toward her and speaking softly,"Felicity, it's fine. We knew from the start this was not going to be a secret we could keep from them."

"But you intended to keep this a secret?", Diggle chimed in. His tone colored with irritation aimed directly at Oliver, always protecting his favorite IT girl.

Oliver stopped on his short journey to Felicity's side to turn and face his friend. "As per Felicity's wishes, yes I agreed to keep my affections concealed," his blue eyes never left Digg's trying, and succeeding, in pouring out the conviction of his statement.

Sara and Roy's chortles broke the wordless conversation taking place between the two masses of testosterone and rippling muscles.

"I'd say Oliver did an excellent job of keeping his feelings to himself, wouldn't you Sara?"

Sara smiled wide, "Oh yes. A gold star for you Ollie." She looked on Felicity's blush and was egged on to tease her friends more. "I'm afraid for what's going to happen now that his _affections_ are released. It might be too much of a shock. I'm so used to the neutrality between the two of them." Roy nodded along, "Culture shock. We're all in for a ride now."

Oliver sat in the space previously occupied by Sara's legs pulling a still startled and flustered Felicity close on his lap.

"Mmmhm," he responded, burrowing his face into Felicity's neck. "Laugh it up all you want. I have no shame in my feelings. Felicity thought it would be best, but now that the bag is catless, there's no reason to do so!"

Felicity felt the need to explain further, mainly for Digg's benefit. "It was so new, and I thought it would be best. Then we sort of got into the habit of sneaking around and it was exciting , but now..." She trailed off, thinking about how her loose wine lips could have just doomed a great relationship. Oliver caught on to her train of thought. He put his lips to her ear and whispered softly, "Hey, just think of the unrestricted fun we can have now." The anticipated shiver that ran down her spine pleased him.

"And so it begins," Roy sighed standing up. "I'm getting out of here before I'm scarred for life. See you tomorrow." With a final warning look at Oliver, Diggle stood up as well. "I'll drive you home." Sara took this as an opportunity to ask for a ride to her father's house on the way, patting Oliver's shoulder and mussing Felicity's hair before leaving the outed couple alone.

Felicity sighed into Oliver's arms. "I shouldn't be shocked by the things that come out of my mouth, and yet I still am. Every day without fail. Death, taxes, and my yapping- the only absolutes in life."

Oliver just laughed, amused again at the woman wrapped around him.

They sat in comfortable silence, Oliver stroking Felicity's ribs while she nearly purred in contentment.

Oliver closed his eyes, thinking of the events that night leading to his girl in his arms. He was serene and calm with Felicity's side pressed against him when his eyes darted open. Felicity noticed his body going stiff before he dashed to her desk pulling out a pen, paper and yellow highlighter.

She watched him scribble something before he walked over and handed her the paper he was scrawling on with a kiss to her nose.

She read the top in his deep and neat handwriting, "Bedroom Performance Of Felicity Meghan Smoak" before looking up at his bright eyes and wide smirk.

"I'm not the only one in this relationship getting gold stars."


End file.
